¿Porque Hermione?
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Harry en un dia en un estado especialmente curioso, mientras le pregunta a ella, ¡¿Como es que si sabe tanto no sabe que se ha enamorado de ella!


Ron y Harry han sido insistentes¿no? Siempre lo han sido. Ahora los dejo con mi fic...

-----------------

_**¿Porqué Hermione?**_

Ron estaba mirando al piso de cabeza, ayudando a que toda la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo se le fuera a la cabeza y moviendo las piernas inquietamente. Harry, por su lado, jugaba ajedrez mágico totalmente solo, tratando de entender porqué Ron le había ganado por cuarta vez aquella noche. Y Hermione, que era mucho más tranquila que ellos dos leía un libro sentada en el largo sofá de la sala.

El pelirrojo miró a su amiga y luego a su mejor amigo, tenía una idea, una de esas que ya estaba llevando a cabo antes de pensarlas bien, por lo que antes de que se detuviera a saber si era correcto o no decirlo ya estaba diciendo...

- Hermione, tengo una duda.

Ella levantó la vista de lo que leía y le miró con sus ojos color miel inquisitivos.

- ¿una?

- Sí. Sólo una. O... bueno, puede que varias. Pero quiero preguntarte algo.

- Sabes Ron, esa posición no es buena para ti, pero está bien, pregunta.

Harry dejó de preguntarse porqué el peón había terminado en aquella posición y miró a su amigo que ya se había sentado en el suelo frente a Hermione. Ella parecía su madre, le miraba con mucho cariño tras sus bellos ojos del color café más tenue que había conocido jamás.

- ¿Tu podrías ayudarme con un problema que tengo?

- Si me dices que problema es... aunque si es la tarea de verano tu sabes...

- ¡NO! No es la tarea – suspiró. ¿Porqué siempre pensaba en que la necesitaban solo por la tarea? – Hay una chica... bueno... una chica que me gusta.

- ¿Es Luna Lovengod?

- ¡¿C-C-Cómo sabes?!

- Aunque no lo creas Ron, yo sí me fijo en las cosas de mi entorno.

- Bueno sí, es ella.

Harry soltó una risa y su amigo le tiró con el almohadón más cercano.

- Solo ve y dile...

Perfecto. Eso quería escuchar.

- ¿Tu crees que sea correcto?

- ¡¡Por supuesto Ron!! A las chicas nos gusta que nos digan las cosas, sin dar muchos rodeos, porque tu sabes... puedes perder a esa persona especial.

- ¿Pero y si no me corresponde?

- Al menos lo intentaste.

Ron pareció pensárselo un poco pues ladeó la cabeza y adoptó una actitud pensativa mientras ella sonreía con ternura. Harry se preguntó porqué ella siempre sabía todo lo que tenía que decir para lograr mantener la calma. ¿Y porqué ella reía así¿Porqué Hermione se veía tan bella alumbrada por el fuego de la chimenea, resaltando sus rizos y sus curvas bajo la blusa?

- Además Ron – siguió ella – es preferible arriesgarse a vivir siempre con la duda de qué habría pasado si se lo hubieras dicho. ¿Y si ella te correspondiera?

- ¿Tu qué opinas? – parpadeó rápidamente y la miró con interés - ¿Crees que yo le guste¿Yo¿así como soy y como la he tratado?

- Creo que Luna tiene un raro sentido de lo atractivo.

Harry rió resuelto.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – soltó el menor de los Weasley un tanto confundido.

- Que tienes muchas chances, Ron.

- ¡¡Fantástico!! Bueno, ya fue suficiente de preguntas.

- Y menos mal que era una sola...

- Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana a ambos

A los mejores amigos del pelirrojo les pareció escucharlo tararear mientras subía las escaleras de la madriguera donde los tres pasaban el verano, junto con Ginny y su amiga Luna. Hermione pensó que era posible que prontamente una parejita se formara en el hogar de los Weasley.

- Luna está loca por él.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y porqué no se lo dijiste?

- Porque no era correcto darle más confianza de la que ya tiene.

- Ah...

- ¿Y tu?

- ¿Yo qué?

Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió a su libro. Pero Harry Potter se puso de pie veloz y se quedó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿No piensas volver con Ginny? La sra. Weasley ya nos dejó en claro que piensa obligarnos a volver a Hogwarts.

- Eso ya quedó claro, Hermione.

- ¿qué cosa¿Lo de Hogwarts o lo de Ginny?

- Las dos cosas. Tendremos que volver a estudiar. Y lo de Ginny... sabes... – se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y ella encogió los pies dejando el libro sobre la mesita de té – creo que cometí un error con ella. Es más, los dos cometimos un error. Ni ella ni yo nos queríamos más que como amigos, y ya lo hablamos. Ella me ha comentado cosas realmente escalofriantes que no te puedo revelar pero que... digamos que explica que no debemos estar juntos.

- bien. – dijo ella. Sin embargo no comprendía del todo y eso la abrumaba. Odiaba sentirse confundida con las situaciones.

- Hermione...

- ¿qué...?

- ¿Porqué sabes tanto de temas de amor¿Tu...?

- Tu sabes perfectamente que yo he tenido sólo a Víctor. Y a nadie más. Lo demás pues... a veces leo y también es mucha intuición, harry.

- ¿Y qué intuición tienes sobre mi? – soltó él antes de que pudiera pensarlo mucho y se arrepintiera.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No entiendes?

- No – bufó ella.

Él la tomó de los hombros y la acercó sólo un poco más a él. Bajo sus manos la piel de Hermione se sentía muy suave y temblaba su cuerpo de una manera que se le contagiaba al suyo.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy totalmente loco por ti?

- Harry...

- No sé como explicarlo. Solo se que te amo, Hermione, y no hay muchas más palabras, porque quien sabe decir todas esas palabras eres tu...

- Yo no se decir nada.

- ¡¡Lo sabes todo¿Por qué lo sabes todo y no sabes que te amo?

- ¿Ah?

Y aprovechando su confusión la atrajo por los hombros y la besó, sintiendo que Hermione se derretía entre sus brazos, que su mano en la cintura de ella nunca había tenido mejor cabida y que ella era perfecta para alborotarle el cabello y hacérsele erizar a la vez. Mientras se besaban, él se inclinó sobre ella y la sintió hermosa, exquisita, sus cuerpos se complementaban y la mano de ella que acariciaba su nuca parecía estar hecha para eso.

- También te amo, Harry – susurró ella cuando se separaron y quedaron en esa posición. Potter sobre ella reclinando apenas su peso y ella sintiéndose como siempre protegida por él.

- Eres preciosa. ¿Porqué eres tan preciosa Hermione¿Porqué no te das cuenta que me pareces la mujer más bella del mundo y a la vez, cada día quiero pedirte que seas mi mujer siempre?

- ¿Tu mujer?

- ¿Tu querrías?

- Por supuesto Harry. Pero ya no preguntes más porqué's Harry sólo bésame.

El buscador ni lento ni perezoso hizo todo lo que ella le pidió.

Ron miró cierto momento desde su escondite en las escaleras, sonriendo orgulloso que su idea hubiese funcionado, a su lado Molly se había agazapado a ver también un tanto sonrojada, mientras que Ginny pensaba que ojalá su amor estuviese libre en todos los sentidos para poder imitar a Harry y a Hermione, Luna que se sostenía del hombro de Ron le sonrió y le susurró algo que sonó parecido a un "que buenas ideas que tienes" mientras sonreía tiernamente. Por su parte, Molly continuaba murmurando que algo así le había dicho James a Lily alguna vez. Y todos comentaban cosas. Pero la pareja... la pareja continuaba muy concentrada en lo suyo, incitando a que todos se fueran de una vez a dormir y dejaran a los mejores amigos demostrarse su amor.

Fin 

Finalmente ha terminado y yo ya pensé que no terminaba más. Espero que les guste. Hay muchos porque y varias intervenciones de los demás, pero pensé que sería interesante. Ya era hora de que Ron hiciera algo bueno por el mundo. Pese a todo creo que él es divino, jajajaa.

Ojalá les guste.

BEsos


End file.
